


26.Flinch

by NatalieRyan



Series: 100 whump drabble challenge Tumblr fics by Natalie Ryan [4]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: 100 whump drabble challenge, Flinch, Gen, James MacGyver's A+ parenting, Mac Whump, Whump, broken hand, not James MacGyver friendly story, prompt number 26
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/pseuds/NatalieRyan
Summary: Prompt number 26 from the 100 whump drabble challenge on Tumblr.Prompted by anonymous. For Mac
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: 100 whump drabble challenge Tumblr fics by Natalie Ryan [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170815
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	26.Flinch

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by anon on tumblr. I took it from a little flinch to this in a heartbeat. One of the things I like to write the most is villainous James. And there's so many things I could say about that, but let's leave it at that he is a jerk and that all he cares is for the mission and placing blame with the wrong person.   
> Originally posted on Tumblr.

Mac jerked away from the hand that was shaking his shoulder and immediately backed up to the corner of the bed. Someone was talking in a low voice, but Mac was still a bit disoriented and couldn't place the voice. Or the words. 

He tried to clear his mind from the fog he could feel his brain swim through. It was a feeling he was very familiar with, thanks to being prone to accidents and injuries. He was on heavy duty painkillers. 

He closed his eyes and blinked several times until his eyes adjusted and he saw Jack. Jack who was worried and stressed the hell out, Mac could see that much even drugged to the gills. Jack, whose hand was suspended in the air, not knowing if he could touch, but not sure if he could let it rest. 

Mac whimpered and Jack's response was to crawl in the bed and pull Mac in an embrace. 

This time Mac didn't flinch. 

…

When Mac opened his eyes next, Jack wasn't in his bed, but his bed was warm so Mac came to the conclusion Jack was close around. 

And Mac needed to pee. 

Looking at his right hand that was heavily bandaged and with a brace on the wrist, Mac was reminded of what happened yesterday. How close they came to be blown up. All because Mac got the drop on him and was held at gunpoint as he tried to disarm the bomb. The moment his hand was forcefully pulled behind his back and he felt the pain as it was sprained. And then the bastard stepped on it. 

Mac could hear his own screams in his head as his hand cracked underneath the guy's heavy boot. And then it was a blur in Jack getting the goon off of him and grabbing Mac and dragging him outside, with seconds to spare before the warehouse went up in flames. 

Mac sighed. It was his right hand. 

His bladder was persistent and Mac decided he'd go and find Jack after he relieved himself. It was with that thought that he opened the door to the bathroom, pushing the IV stand with him. It was a good thing he had that pole to keep him from toppling over. 

The sight that greeted him was that of Jack hunched over the toilet bowl, breathing heavily, holding the porcelain edge with white-knuckled grip. His head was angled a bit, but Mac was able to see the blood trickling down Jack's lip. 

“Jack?” 

His partner recoiled as if burned and if Mac wasn't holding on to the IV stand, he would have for sure gone to his knees on the tiled floor. His partner looked like someone ran him over. Deep bruises under his eyes, and one that wasn't from exhaustion and lack of sleep on Jack's right cheek. His hair was askew like he spent running his fingers through it. 

“Jack, you okay?” 

“Yeah… something didn't sit well with me.”

As if on cue, Jack's stomach rumbled and Jack pulled himself to his feet. He flushed the toilet and then went up with cleaning himself. Mac had the feeling Jack wasn't tracking so well. 

They made quite the pair. 

Mac watched as Jack moved gingerly back towards the room. 

After Mac was done, he splashed some water on his face. Looking up at his own reflection, he could see he wasn't faring any better than Jack, sans bruise on the cheek and split lip. 

He returned to the room where Jack sat on the bed, too stiff and like he was expecting Mac to banish him from the room. 

Mac couldn't pinpoint what was tickling the back of his mind about punishments and someone screaming, but he pushed back against those thoughts. He needed to talk with Jack because his friend was apparently upset. 

They were interrupted by his father that just barged in without even asking if it was okay to get inside his room. The moment Mac saw Jack flinch, he knew whatever was going on with Jack was his father's doing. 

…

Looked like Mac didn't make the screams up and that they were real. It hurt to listen to Jack tell him about James screaming at them and having to be escorted by security because he was upsetting patients. There was something more to the thing that Jack wasn't telling him. But now that Mac had his father to consider in the equation, he made an estimated guess. 

Jack would joke about Mac developing his own superpowers and reading minds, but it wasn't a superpower really. Mac knew his father well, sadly, and knew what a guilt trip he could send you on. Looked like he privately did that to Jack and after some wrangling, Mac managed to get the story out of Jack. 

( _ Some nodding and humming here and there as Mac continued guessing _ ). 

“You couldn't have done anything other than what you did Jack. It was a dire situation.” 

Mac looked at his bandaged hand. It was his right one and it hurt. It'd be hell on him to do things on his own with his non-dominant hand. He was well versed in using both hands, but the dominant one was always the one he used by default. 

Oh well, not his first rodeo as Jack would say. 

“I was too focused to clean the bottom floor that it didn't occur to me that there might be someone else out there. You got hurt, Mac.”

“I know. But it wasn't your fault. Got it?” 

“I'm supposed to watch your back, kid.”

“You do. You watch my back even when we are off the clock. And I got yours, too.” 

Mac tried to reassure Jack, and tell him everything with his eyes and the words he couldn't speak up just yet. 

It wasn't Jack that needed the lesson and reassurance. Jack was the best partner Mac could ask for. 

… 

In hindsight Jack should have known. He should have seen it in the way Mac was watching him and the questions he asked and the assumptions he made, and that were the truth. He should have known that Mac would go to James to hash it out. 

And Jack was legitimately scared about what that'd entail for his partner. Jack didn't yell back or quipp at James, he didn't want to lose his job over something like that. The fear ran deep. He didn't know what James would do, how far would he go if Jack was out of the picture. He may claim he made it possible for Jack to be Mac's Overwatch, but Jack made his own decision to stay. And Jack didn't want to jeopardize that. 

He moved gingerly out of Mac's empty room. His partner had detached the IV and Jack looked at it, most of today's meds in the bag, still. 

When Mac told him he had Jack's back, he didn't think Mac would go head to head with Oversight. 

Jack swiped a hand over his tired face. This kid wanted to kill him before his time. 

Jack texted Matty to let her know about Mac before he went straight to James' office. And just as he rounded the corner, he heard voices. They were yelling and Jack had to stop when he heard James scream at Mac. 

About how Jack was incompetent and let him get hurt. How he hoped that Jack would keep him safe, but Jack disappointed him. Then James moved on to the topic of Mac being unable to disarm the bomb and the sheer disappointment and disgust in his voice was enough for Jack to say fuck it, and barged in.

“You really want to be arguing about that? He wasn't able to do it and that should be enough.” 

“Dalton…” 

“What? He was held at gunpoint, and his hand got stomped on, Jim. Unless he had inhuman ability to heal or even recover from the pain quickly, there was no way-”

“You could have stopped it. While you were there. But you didn't. So his failing is directly connected to yours.” 

James looked at him with such a conviction in his voice and he looked so angry and ready for a fight… Jack's fist was itching to connect with James' face and then he looked away. The intensity with which James' eyes were burning with rage was too much. He didn't want to do something that would lead to him getting fired. And punching Mac's old man would be weird to explain because they all just… didn't acknowledge the fact that James was too controlling. Jack didn't want to be the one to get punched so to speak. Mac would come to him if he needed Jack. And James wasn't wrong. If he was careful, Mac wouldn't be in a world of pain and the bomb wouldn't go off. 

“He is not the one that got the bad intel, though.” Mac's voice cut through the fog in Jack's head. 

“What?” 

“The Intel came through you. You said the building was empty. We went there with the information that we were evacuating an office building and not the fact that the building was already evacuated and the bad guys had set camp there.” 

“You are in too much pain, son. Under the influence of strong meds and you have no idea what you talk about.” 

“I am a trained EOD specialist. I know when a bomb is planted there to destroy and when it's there because they were working on it just then. If they wanted to blow up the place, they would have with the people working there. While they were still working. They emptied the building because the homb wasn't for them.”

“It was for us.” the realization slammed into Jack and he had to use the door because suddenly he was feeling lightheaded. 

“Yes, Jack, it was for us. We were set up. No matter what you or I did, they did it to take us out. We were low on chances before we even stepped inside. It's not your fault. Or mine, for that matter.” the kid turned to his father this time. “And the next time you blame Jack for your oversight, pun intended by the way, you'll deal with me.” 

“Angus…” 

“I am not here to play games and take your shit. Neither is Jack. If you want me to stick around this time, you will have to do better. Oh and before you say that, and I know what you are going to say, Jack didn't tell me I figured it out myself. Come on, Jack. We are going.” 

Jack was still stunned, but let Mac lead him out of the office and back to Medical. 

“You shouldn't have done that.” Jack found himself whispering. “I don't want you to get into trouble with him.” 

“Jack, the only one that will get in trouble is him. With Matty. You don't have to worry about it.” 

“But, I-” 

“Not your fault, Jack. Besides, you saved me. My hand will be okay, and I am not blown up. I count that as a blessing.” 

“Of course, kid. Always.” 

“Now let's find a nurse to help me with the IV.” 

“Just how much in pain are you? You asking for an IV…” 

“It hurts. But don't worry about it. We said no worrying.” 

“Once you get your mini-mes running around or you take some under your wing, I'll remind you of this then.” 

“I look forward to it.” 

Jack chuckled and followed Mac to his room. There was pain etched in his features. But he was alive and well. It was all that Jack could ask for. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
